Pin Up
by MariskaMania
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler meet NYC's top pimp, people trafficking, multiple 'bathtub' murders and tattoos, they race against time to piece together the puzzle before another body is found.
1. Pin up

**A/N: SVU doesn't belong to me, this is an original idea. All the characters belong to Dick Wolf other than the ones I have made up. This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it. This has been reformatted so the quality is better and the mistakes have been rectified. I wrote this on notepad, so the punctuation disappeared when I loaded it to fanfic. Hopefully, it should all be fixed now. Thank you for reading, Please review. **

/

Rose Langly sat in the dingy apartment owned by a well known NYC pimp, Wesley Jacobs. Sat on the edge of the bed, Rose held her knees close to her chest. The Fire escape window was open, as always, a get away and an in. Rose looked out the window a tall, Caucasian man wearing ripped jeans, and a baseball shirt entered the window. He barely acknowledged her as he ran through the apartment, dumping a bag of stolen clothes at her knees.

/

"Olivia Benson, SVU, what've we got?"

"Hooker in the tub." the officer on scene replied blankly.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him, she hated someone being referred to as a label rather than a person.

"How'd you know she's a street worker?" she replied following the uniformed officer in to the building and up the stairs.

"Take a look for yourself." he sneered as he stood by the bathroom door.

Olivia walked in cautiously, the tub was full, and there in it lay a lifeless body of a young girl, no more than fifteen years old. Elliot Stabler had arrived at the scene, and had joined Olivia in the bath room.

"She's a kid." stated Elliot. Olivia nodded her head in agreement, the body of Lisa Talgette was left in a provocative pose, her mouth open, hand resting on her lips. Her right leg crossed over the left. "She looks like a pinup girl, not a hooker." Elliot observed.

Frowning, Olivia tilted her head slightly, "She's fully dressed, even has her underwear on." she paused slightly, "This isn't a nice place for a kid to be, what do you think she was doing here?"

Elliot looked at Liv with sorrowful eyes and shrugged slightly. "I've got no idea."

/

Dr. Melinda Warner was standing next to the body of Lisa Talgette when Olivia and Elliot entered the morgue, she looked up from her manilla folder and let out a sigh.

"Got a cause of death for us Doc?" asked Elliot.

"Heart attack." she replied laying down the folder on a near by table.

"Heart attack." Olivia repeated "She's just a kid."

Melinda looked at Olivia then down at the lifeless body that was Lisa. "I found a cocktail of drugs in her system, combined the way they were, the drugs would have given the impression of death. There was no water in her lungs, she was placed in the tub after she died."

Olivia interrupted "How long would she have been alive with the drugs in her system?"

"With this combination of drugs in her system, I would say roughly twenty four hours."

Olivia looked at Elliot, "So Lisa was alive for twenty four hours in a drug induced coma."

Elliot chipped in "And given someone helped her she could have survived."

Melinda nodded, "Her body was shutting down organ by organ, her heart couldn't cope with the stress."

"Then she had a heart attack." Olivia whispered, almost to herself.

Olivia sat at her desk looking at the tox report and ME's report, when Munch approached her desk, "I've got something for you, that kid in the tub, was fifteen year old Lisa Talgette, from Italy, she's been missing since May last year."

Olivia took the sheet from Munch and read it. "So what was she doing here?" came the distant voice of Elliot.

Munch shrugged, "Parents say she'd never run away, was a straight A student, choir girl. She wanted to be pop star." with that he left back out the squad room doors.

Elliot walked over to Olivia with a coffee for her, he placed it down looking over the files. "Where do we start?"

"CSU has combed the whole crime scene, hopefully they'll have something for us." Olivia paused "El, whose going to tell her family?"

/

Olivia and Elliot entered the Crime Scene badging their way through the crowd of police and now ever growing population of on lookers and building residents. Walking up the flight of stairs Elliot strayed off to talk to a member of the CSU whilst Olivia went back to the bathroom. She stared blankly at the scene, before vacating towards the main bedroom. She noticed how breezy it was, her eyes shot straight to the fire escape. Applying her latex gloves she leant out of the open window to see the dank alley below.

"No prints on the window, but we have got a lot on the fire escape, we're getting them run through the system as we speak." said the lead CSU investigator.

Elliot had finished talking and made his way back over to Olivia. The walls were grey and lacking colour. The floor boards were thick with dirt and grime. The only hint of colour still left in this room was a pair of old curtains that once held a pattern but now dulled with age.

"What you thinking Liv?"

"I think whoever did this, got in and out using the fire escape, it leads straight in to the alley, no one would have seen him, he drugged her, then put her in the tub and left her there. He had to come back, it took twenty four hours for her to die, who waits that long?"

"He waited because he had to pose her body." Elliot replied as they simultaneously filled in the blanks.

"So this guy has the time to clear any evidence and waits for her to die. He knows no one will look for her here, he knows he has all the time he needs." she paused frustrated with the situation. "We've got nothing."

Elliot looked at Olivia "Let's wait for the prints to come back, you never know, he might've got sloppy."

A cynical Olivia looked at him with one brow raised. "I just don't get why a kid would come here, or how she got herself in this position."

"Something happened, she didn't come here for a vacation, that's for sure." Elliot said.

/

Casey Novak sat at Olivia's desk reading through the case files waiting for the partners to arrive. She spun around as she heard their voices, standing up she greeted them.

"What're you doing back here?" asked Elliot, a small smile resting on his lips.

"Well, I heard you've got a case and thought I'd come down, I'm prosecuting." Casey smiled half heartedly given the situation.

"It's a shame we can't get you in here on a nicer note." exclaimed Olivia who was happy to see her long term friend.

Casey nodded in agreement "I see you haven't got a lot on this perp."

Olivia looked at her "We've got nothing, he had a twenty four hour window to get rid of any evidence, I."

She was interrupted as Fin walked briskly through the squad room doors, "CSU have got three matches in the database for your prints. Daniel Marks, thirty one, owned and lived in the apartment until two weeks ago, but now rents it out. The vic's prints and this is the home run, Wesley Jacobs, NYC's top dog Pimp."

Olivia and Elliot shared a glance of hope for the first time in the investigation.

"Me and Munch will pick up Marks, you gonna' grab Jacobs?" Fin said feeling the adrenaline run through him.

"Let's pick him up." Olivia said whilst picking up her jacket and throwing it on. Elliot promptly followed.

/

Olivia and Elliot pulled up outside a block of apartments that were owned by Wesley Jacobs, each as dingy as the last. Wesley was leaving the building, Olivia and Elliot got out of the crown and waited for him to get close enough. They pounced on him, arresting him for the murder and abduction of Lisa Talgette. Although both Olivia and Elliot knew it wouldn't stick without a confession.

When they arrived back at the station, Wesley was put in an interview room, waiting to be questioned. He sat with a smug smile fixed on his lips. Olivia walked in first followed by Elliot.

"You ain't got nothing on me." smirked Wesley.

"How well do you know Lisa Talgette?" asked Elliot.

Wesley shrugged "Don't know who you're talking 'bout."

"Well your fingerprints say you do, we found them at the crime scene where Lisa's body was found, how do you explain that?" Olivia asked.

Wesley shrugged again "Someone put 'em there, you ain't gonna pin nothin' on me."

"You expect us to believe someone is framing you?" Elliot frowned and spun a chair around to sit on it, he leant his arms on the back of the chair.

"You ain't got nothin' on me, so you gotta let me go, you know it and I know it."

Olivia and Elliot shared a glance from across the room, clarifying that Wesley was indeed right, they had nothing. There was a knock on the door, Fin opened it, "I need a minute."

Neither Olivia or Elliot hesitated or asked if it could wait, Wesley wasn't talking. Fin looked at both of them, "Daniel Marks has rented out the apartment for the past two weeks, he's been on a business trip to London, he rented it out to a guy matching Jacobs' description, says he paid in cash, no ID was taken, no deposit. Just handed over the keys."

"Thanks Fin." Olivia said, then turning her attention back to Elliot, they both walked back in to the interrogation room. "We've got a witness that places you in the building and the exact apartment Lisa Talgette was murdered in, we've got your finger prints at the scene, you're going away for this, you feel like talking now?" Olivia said both hands on the table as she bent over slightly looking directly in to Wesley's eyes.

"I've been there," he paused "A colleague lived there for a couple weeks."

"You always use the fire escape to get in?" asked Elliot skeptically.

"It's just how I roll, detective."


	2. Shut up

Elliot sighed bring his hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose, across his eyes. "He knows we've got nothing."

"Then we have to let him go." replied the captain.

"He knows that to." Elliot walked back in to the interrogation room and looked blankly at Jacobs.

"I'll be seeing you around, Detective." smirked an over confident Wesley Jacobs.

Elliot hesitated trying not to retaliate but it was no use. "Don't go too far, I'm keeping my eye on you."

Jacobs smirk grew, "Wouldn't have it any other way." a small chuckled escaped him as he walked through the interrogation room door, a free man, for now.

"How'd it go?" Munch asked.

"He walked."

Olivia looked at her partner and dropped her head running her hands through her hair, then lifting her head again. "We'll get him." she said half heartedly.

At that moment, Fin walked in carrying a small manilla folder in his hands. "Sooner than you think." he placed the folder on Olivia's desk, "I did some digging, there are sixteen victims all with the same M.O, around the country." he paused, "All of them except for two were brought in from other countries."

Olivia shared a horrified look with Elliot before speaking, "How old were they?"

Fin looked at the folder on the table, "All were between the age of thirteen to sixteen, that's not the most disturbing thing, they all had a religious symbol tattooed on their right wrist, a Triquetra."

Olivia was scanning through the folder, looking at the photos, "No one connected the cases, because they're all over the country."

Elliot looked at her, "If we can put Jacobs in the same area when the deaths took place, we've got enough to bring him in."

Fin looked at him, "Munch is on it."

"Elliot look at this, the tattoos are the same except the stars, some have no stars, some have three."

"What do you think it means?"

Wong walked over and looked at the photos. "Some pimps use tattoos to show who belongs to them, the stars could indicate the years of service or potentially what state they were taken to when brought in to the country."

Olivia looked at him shell shocked, "He's branding his victims."

"Sick Bastard." Elliot blurted.

"Elliot, Olivia, we've got another victim." Cragen called from the doorway off his office.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot arrived on scene, introduced themselves and headed into the crime scene. They found themselves in a small dingy apartment, grey in colour. They headed to the bathroom and stood in the doorway as the M.E left.<p>

"Deja vu." Elliot said looking at the posed body of Alissa Manning. "Victim eighteen."

Olivia put on her latex gloves and knelt by the side of the tub looking at the girls porcelain face. She picked up the girls right wrist out the water, her body no longer in rigger. There in the centre of her wrist was a Triquetra with two stars to the right of it. "Same tattoo, two stars." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

Elliot made his way over to the body to take a look for himself. "Two years of service and she's old news, she's what? No more than fourteen."

He shook his head feeling empathy for her. He walked in to the master bedroom to see the CSU team finger printing the fire escape. "You got anything?" he asked.

"No, it's been bleached recently, you can still smell it."

Olivia had walked in to hear the end of the conversation. "Jacobs left the station and blitzed the place, so we couldn't connect him to this murder." Olivia added.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked in to the morgue, the body of Alissa Manning laying pale on the table.<p>

"Olivia I was just about to call you. I've completed her autopsy, sent her finger prints to Fin, you're not going to like this."

"She died of a heart attack, induced by a cocktail of drugs" Olivia said, already knowing.

"Yeah, after I found the same concoction of drugs in her system as Lisa, I did some research. The reason I didn't identify the drug before is because I haven't come across it since I was in the eighth grade."

Olivia stood confused waiting for Melinda to share her information.

"Both girls were injected with Cantarella poison."

Olivia's eyes widened. "You're kidding right? The killer is using Shakespeare's poison?"

"You're looking for a modern day Romeo, and these girls her his Juliet's."

Olivia took the information to Elliot, Cragen, Fin and Munch.

"The Cantarella poison gives the illusion of death, it leaves anyone who takes it with an undetectable pulse. That amount stress on anyone's body causes heart attacks." Olivia stood looking at the horrified faces of her Captain and partner.

"So this punk thinks he's some kind of Romeo?" Fin asked rhetorically.

"He has one day whilst his victims bodies are shutting down organ by organ, he destroys all the evidence, poses them in the bath tub and waits for someone else to find them." Cragen spoke each word saturated with frustration.

"I did a background check on Jacobs,"Munch said "He's a hard man to track, but I got there in the end, he was in New York during the time fourteen victims were found. He's had parking violations and speeding tickets, that place him here."

"So he's a wise guy, makes sure he gets caught so we can't tie him to the murders." Fin sounding annoyed at the street smarts of Jacobs.

"Let's work with what we've got, I want checks on all his known associates, and check with the police departments in each state the girls were found in. Get as much information as you can, we've got to get this guy, and soon. There's eighteen victims, let's make sure there's not a nineteenth." Cragen spoke with a monotone drone as he sat at his desk instructing his team.

* * *

><p>Rose Langly sat at a bar stool in 'Treasure Island' the popular strip club, now owned by the free, Wesley Jacobs.<p> 


	3. Pick up

"Why so sad baby girl? Don't you like ma new place?" Jacobs asked Rose, she looked at him and forced a smile.

"It's great, could do with a clean though." Rose replied. Her English accent strong, it was one of the reasons Jacobs had personally selected her.

Jacobs wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder looking at her fair skinned face. "I'm gonna gut it, get new poles and stages." He paused pointed to the middle of the room, "That's going to be your stage, centre stage, all eyes on you baby girl." he grinned as he walked off taking his cell phone out his pocket and making a call.

Rose looked around, then down at her tattooed wrist.

* * *

><p>"Liv we've got a shout." Elliot spoke briskly taking his jacket from the back of his chair and putting it on.<p>

Olivia looked at him and nodded standing up from her desk. "Not another bathtub girl?" she asked, her words gripped with a sinking feeling.

The SVU partners exited the building, and after a short drive arrived at their crime scene.

"What've we got?" asked Elliot as they pair entered the scene.

"Male, looks to have committed suicide." replied the on scene officer.

"So why call us in?" asked Olivia slightly confused.

"His manhood has been," the officer paused "removed, called you guys straight away."

Olivia looked at Elliot and nodded. They went in to the room where the victim Mark Daniels lay on the floor, naked and true to the officers word, missing his manhood. "That's Mark Daniels." exclaimed Olivia, recognising him instantly.

"Y'know him?" asked Melinda who had finished working on the body.

"Munch and Fin questioned him a couple weeks ago, he owns, owned," Elliot corrected himself "the apartment Lisa Talgette was found in."

"You think this is some kind of revenge killing?" Olivia asked Elliot, "He did give us Jacobs description, and placed him in the apartment at the time of Lisa's death."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot drove back to the station to find Munch and Fin waiting for them, they walked in and added new photos to the evidence board.<p>

"Mark Daniels, thirty seven, found dead in his apartment, he has a connection to Wesley Jacobs, but nothing solid that helps us bring in Jacobs." Olivia informed the SVU detectives.

"What happened to his junk?" Fin asked "Did you find it at the scene?"

Elliot shook his head "We didn't find it at the scene. It could be anywhere."

"That's one hell ova statement to make." Munch chipped in, "Someone didn't think him much of a man."

Olivia looked at Munch, then back to the evidence board. Cragen by this time had come out of his office and had listened to the whole conversation.

"You think Jacobs is behind this?"

Elliot swapped a glance with Olivia, "We can't be sure, even though there was a connection between them, there has to be a lot we don't know for Jacobs to go this far. And even then for what? If it was Jacobs, why would he take part of Mark with him?"

"Daniels placed Jacobs in the building and apartment that our first victim was found in, Lisa Talgette, if this was revenge for telling us, then Jacobs is a lot more than the pimp we thought he was, it's possible there is a much bigger operation going on." Olivia spoke driftingly trying to put it all together in her head.

Cragen looked at his team, and walked up to the evidence board scanning over the photos and autopsies. "What if Jacob's is human trafficking?" asked Munch.

A silence fell over the squad room and all eyes fell upon Munch. Most dumbfounded at his comment, most asking themselves why they hadn't though of this before now. Munch shrugged "What?" feeling slightly out of place for commenting. "You said fourteen of the victims we didn't know about were from overseas right? That doesn't include Lisa Talgette, Italy and newly identified Alissa Manning, France."

Elliot smirked still eyeballing Munch "Did you eat a bowl of smart for breakfast?" he nudged him jokingly.

"Good Job Munch." Cragen said, "Elliot, Olivia i want you tailing Jacobs, we've had patrol check up on him, seems he's moving up in the world, just bought 'Treasure Island'."

"The strip club?" asked Munch.

"You know it then." joked Olivia before both Olivia and Elliot headed out.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside 'Treasure Island' the partners sat and watched as people walked in and out the building. The club was under going maintenance, Olivia and Elliot saw a lot of people going in and coming out, although none of them were Wesley<p>

Rose Langly who had been watching the men work on the club had gone outside for some fresh air. She had spotted the detectives car through the window and had noticed it had been there for an hour now.

"How old d'you reckon she is?" asked Elliot looking at Rose who was smoking.

Olivia looked at her, "Too young to be smoking, she looks about fifteen." she replied.

Rose took out her phone and sent a text to Jacobs, who after reading it, rang her "I don't know," Rose said, "It's a bloke and a woman." she listed intently to him; "middle aged, the bloke keeps staring, they've been here about an hour." again she listed to him. "Yeah, yeah of course." Rose hung up the phone before entering the club within a minute she was back out carrying a bag. She took one last look at Olivia and Elliot before walking off.

"You want to go?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded getting out the car, she closed the door and began following Rose down the street. She kept a tail on her for three blocks.

Meanwhile Jacob's work men had taken a large trunk out the club, loaded their van and left. Elliot sat waiting for Jacobs who hadn't yet left. He picked up his cell phone and called Olivia.

"Benson." she answered.

"Jacobs isn't here."

"You think the girl warned him?"

Elliot thought to himself, the vans had pulled away, everyone had left, he had been sat for fifteen minutes, the club was deserted.

"Liv she's a decoy, he got out in one of the vans! She warned him, where are you?"

"On seventh, you want me to pull her in?"

"Do it, I'm on my way now."


	4. Break Up

Rose had started to run, shortly followed by a now rattled Olivia; "STOP NYPD!" shouted Olivia chasing the fourteen year old through the seemingly quiet backstreets of New had caught up in the pursuit and got out the car chasing Rose, over taking his partner Olivia, Rose had reached the end of the block, as to Elliot and Olivia's surprise she'd stopped running, and stood, waiting for the detectives. The bag on her back had gone, there was no sign of anyone else in the area, a distant screech of tyres could be heard. Rose stood still, looking at the detectives, her face emotionless, she wasn't bothered she'd been caught, if anything it all seemed too easy.

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Elliot asked placing a cup of water on the table in front of her. She knew all the tricks, you give someone a cup of water, you want their DNA. Rose ignored Elliot, her gaze directed at the barred window, occasionally her gaze would meet Olivia's. Olivia reminded Rose of her mother, they both shared those kind, brown eyes, with long brown hair.<p>

"We want to help you." Olivia said sitting down opposite Rose. "We need your help" she took some photos out the manilla folder, she laid they one the table for Rose to see. "Did you know these girls?"

Rose picked up the head shots of the corpses; the girls in the photos, she knew them. She lived with them, but she kept her mouth shut. She, unlike most suspects didn't push the photos away, she stared at them until a small tear slipped down her cheek. Olivia looked at Elliot as the tear rolled down the young girls cheek, a silent connection had been made, clarification that Rose was indeed connected to these girls.

"Captain she's not talking, I don't know how else to play this, we've tried everything."

The Captain, Elliot and Olivia stood staring in at Rose through the glass in to the interrogation room.

"Maybe she's just not a talker." Fin added as she joined his team at the window.

"She talked to Wesley, she told him about us, it's how he made his great escape from the club." Elliot replied.

"She's a talker, we've just got to find a way to break the ice." Olivia said looking at the girl, "I've got one last trick." Olivia grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper from her desk, she went back in to the interrogation room, and placed the paper and pencil down in front of Rose. She spoke softly, "We're going to leave you alone for a moment, so you can come to terms with the loss of your friends." with that Olivia left.

"Now what?" Elliot asked his partner.

"We wait."

"We've got something Captain" Munch said approaching the window. "Jacobs is a busy man." Elliot, Olivia and Cragen all waited for Munch to get to the point. "Got another bath tub victim." Fin told them impatient with his partner, "Seems Jacobs gets bored easily."

"Get down there, let me know how you get on, get a head shot, maybe she'll break the silence." He said making a gesture to Rose.

Twenty minutes had gone by and Rose had done nothing but stare out the window; Munch had sent a photo to Olivia of the Victims face, she walked in and sat next to Rose. "Sweetheart, there's been another girl killed, I need to know if you know her?" Olivia took the phone out her pocket and showed the photo to Rose. Looking at it, more tears filled Rose's eyes, she turned away from Olivia, she whimpered slightly, pushing up her sleeves revealing her own tattoos.

"She knows this victim personally." Elliot said not taking his eyes of his partner and the unknown girl.

"I think she knows them all personally, but I agree this one has struck a nerve."

Olivia left the room, and within minutes, she noticed Rose drawing. It was fifteen minutes before Rose stood up, Olivia opened the door, and with a blank expression on her face, Rose walked out the squad room. Olivia tried to stop her, touching her arm gently, Rose froze for a second before continuing to walk, without listening to Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot stood looking at the paper rose had been drawing on, there were doodles scattered all over the place, but yet all seemed to make perfect sense. There in the centre of the page, was a English flag, and next to it, a rose. On the right hand side of the page was a Triquetra with three stars, on the left, there was another drawing, a big star with two little ones on the left of it, fitting neatly in the points of the star.

"Those are the same tattoos she had." Olivia commented "The stars on her left wrist, and the triquetra on the right."

"You think there are more levels to this pimp than we thought?"

"It's possible, but none of the other victims had the stars on their wrists."

"Maybe they didn't get to the level this girls at."

Both Elliot and Olivia looked back at the paper seeing the butterflies running up the middle of the page, behind the flag and Rose. The only writing on the page read 'He gave me my wings.'

"She's not got a tattoo on her chest has she?" Cragen chipped in.

"No." Elliot replied, "What makes you think the butterflies are another tattoo?"

"It makes sense, given she has the other tattoos, and revealed them to Olivia."

"The butterflies are in the middle of the page, If they're not on her chest, where are they?" Elliot questioned.

"Her back." Olivia replied before turning and running to find the unknown girl.

Olivia ran to the entrance of the building, but there was no sign of the unknown girl. She had gone, out of sight but not out of mind, in fact Olivia couldn't get the young girl off her mind all day. She held the drawing in her hands and sighed. She had no idea what it all meant for sure but had a pretty good idea. Olivia traced the drawings with her finger, she wondered how the girl felt, where she was heading and how she got here. None of it made any sense to her; she had come so close to getting the answers she needed about the bath tub victims.

"Still thinking about that girl huh?" asked Fin sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk.

Olivia nodded "We came so close, we had one of Jacobs' girls, she had the tattoos, she had more than the other girls," she paused taking a deep breath and lowering her voice, "I just wish she would have talked to me."

Fin looked at her "You can't make her talk Liv, you know that, she'll talk when she's ready, she's a kid, she's scared."

"That's the problem, she's just a kid and so were the other girls, and they all had the same tattoos as the girl who just left." she lowered her voice once more almost talking to herself, "I could have helped her."

Elliot walked in to the squad room; "Liv, we have a problem." he looked at her whist Cragen came out his office. Cragen looked at Elliot who's face was filled with empathy for his partner who felt a connection to the silent, unknown girl. Olivia looked at him, and stood up waiting for the news, that in her heart she already knew.

"The unknown girl, she was found in a bathtub."

"Get down there, both of you." Cragen added

* * *

><p>Both of the officers left, within 10 minutes they were at the scene of the crime. Olivia ran up to the bathroom, she had no reason to feel for this girl but she did.<p>

She stood over the body looking at her, Rose, the English Rose.

"She's not posed like the others." Doctor Warner said looking at her, "You think it's the same guy?"

Olivia looked at her and after applying her latex gloves; she picked up Rose's right wrist revealing the Triquetra tattoo. "It's the same guy." Rose's body tilted slightly in the water, her left hand freed from under her hip, it rose to the top of the water causing a ripple. The left hand Clenched, holding on to something. Olivia opened her hand to see a small vile; "Melinda, what's this?" Olivia asked with urgency in her tone.

"Cantarella Poison; we need a bus, she's still alive!" she stood next to Olivia and touched her arm gently. "We don't have long."

Olivia looked at Elliot "I'm riding, I'll meet you back at the house."


	5. Chapter 5

"How's she doing?" Olivia asked the doctor on scene.

"Her body was in the process of shutting down, she had a dangerous amount of poison in her system, she's lucky to be alive. If you didn't find her when you did, she wouldn't have made it".

Olivia nodded to indicate she understood what the doctor had said. For some unknown reason she had an emotional tie to this girl, she didn't understand how, or why, she just did. She sat next to Rose and held her hand, awaiting the DNA test results to come back, Liv knew it would take longer given the chances of Rose being English.

"Liv, we've got the results back" came a familiar voice in the distance.

Olivia looked up, she'd fallen asleep at Rose's bedside. She looked at Rose who was still very much sedated due to the poison.

"Her name is Rose Langly; she's 14 from England" Finn looked at Olivia, "Elliot had to get home, Cathy" He got cut off by Olivia

"How long's she been missing?"

"2 years" he replied

"She got parents?"

"Her mother killed herself, Dad died in a car crash 3 months later, it's unknown if it was a suicide, or a faulty motor".

Olivia looked at him then back at Rose, now it was clear she hadn't said a word but she was trying to tell her something. The British flag, the Rose, the tattoos, Olivia's thoughts were dashed as she remembered the butterflies.

"Finn help me roll her"

Finn looked confused but saw the urgency in Olivia's eyes. He took one side of Rose and helped Olivia roll her over, Pulling open the hospital gown, Olivia revealed the butterfly tattoos on Rose's spine.

"She tried to tell us, she knew she couldn't talk so she drew it, she's one of them". Olivia said looking at the ink work.

"That's old ink, it's faded, she's had that for sometime" Finn said taking a look for himself.

Rolling Rose back on her back Liv looked at Finn, "We need to find out what all these tattoos mean, why was she different? She wasn't posed, or dressed provocatively. She was dumped".

"I'll get Munch; see if we can track this ink junkie down! Chances are though it's done in some shed somewhere" he said looking at Rose, he picked up her left wrist and looked at it, "I'll take a photo of it, ask around, the back looks professional, maybe we'll get lucky with someone who lost their license".

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I'll stay here incase she wakes up".

Munch and Finn went through records of all tattoo artists that had lost their license within the past 3 years; all the girls that had been found to date, had been missing for 3 years, none before that, but many after.

"Think I got something" Munch said appearing suddenly from behind his computer, slouching he looked up at Finn and straightened himself up.

"Turns out Jacobs's brother lost his tattooing license after he was caught tattooing underage girls 3 years ago. I found his old website, seems he's proud of his work, check this out"

Finn walked over to Munch's desk, and looked at the photo on the website, there sat in the middle of the page was a Triquetra.

"Bastard, we got 'im, I'll call Liv"

"Finn, you got something?"

"Sure have, Munch found Jacobs has a kid brother named Blane, turns out he lost his license 3 years ago for tattooing underage girls, guess what his signature tattoo is?"

"A Triquetra" Liv said under her breath. "Son ova bitch, you going to pick him up?"

"Yeah leaving now, thought we'd check in with you, she awake yet?"

"No, still unconscious"

"We'll keep you updated"

Both detectives hung up, Olivia looked at Rose still holding her hand, Rose squeezed her hand gently and inhaled deeply.

"Rose? Rose can you hear me? It's Detective Benson"

Rose flickered her eyes a little before opening them fully, she looked at her hand, then back up at Olivia. She opened her mouth to speak, her mouth to dry to speak, Olivia got a cup of water and held it to Rose's mouth, taking a small sip Rose looked at Olivia. She placed the cup back down and took hold of Rose's hand, she seemed so distant.

"I have no one left, he gave me my wings, I cant help you".

Olivia looked at Rose slightly confused, "Honey I'm here to help you" she paused, "What do you mean he gave you your wings? Who did?"

"You know who, if you didn't I wouldn't be here. He thinks I talked to you. Told you, it's why I'm laid up in here" Rose spoke coldly, but she didn't let go of Olivia's hand. "He took everyone from me, he's all I have left"

Olivia looked at Rose sympathetically, still not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Who did he take honey?"

"Everyone, when he gave me my wings, he told me I didn't need anyone. I thought I loved him, he treated me like a princess" she paused "gave me things my parents couldn't" She inhaled and exhaled heavily, "He has contacts, they killed my mum, made it look like a suicide" She tried to sit up slightly struggling she made herself comfortable, "then my Dad, they did something to his car, back home" She looked at Olivia with tears filling her eyes "he made me watch".

Olivia looked shocked and had to wipe her own tears away,

"I'm sorry" she looked at her, knowing sorry wasn't going to make a difference, however she knew she had to keep trying with Rose.

"Rose, can you tell me what your tattoos mean? So many girls with the same tattoos as you have been murdered, I don't want that to happen to you".

"He won't kill me detective, he needs me"

"What do you mean? Needs you?"

"He hand picked me, took me from my home, I am his girl. I don't get pimped out I'm his".

Olivia looked at Rose, she was memorising her with each word, a tremble ran up Olivia's spine as she thought about the murdered victims.

"You can't get him, you need to get everyone around him, before he gets them. He doesn't do his own" she paused again struggling to find the words "work, he has people in England"

Olivia interrupted "Like Marks?"

Rose nodded "Marks gave him up to you, he suffered the consequences, detective, I have no one left, my parents were the only family I had. I have to stay with him, because I have no one else. If I go home, I get put in the custody of Social Services and I go off the radar for good, at least here i'm getting an education".

"How are you getting an education?" In the back of Olivia's mind she knew she had to find out about the tattoos, but the conversation had moved on from that without even touching upon it.

"I have a tutor, Wes pays in cash, everyday. It's only me, the other girls work"

Liv had so many questions she needed to ask, all of them running 10 to the dozen in her mind.

"Rose, can you tell me about the tattoos?" Olivia's tone soft yet curious.

Rose sat up, "The first tattoo a girl gets is" she stopped as she looked up. In turn Olivia looked up in the same direction, Rose freed her hand from Olivia's.

Jacobs was standing at the reception desk looking for Rose,

"Please just go along with it" Rose said leaving Olivia confused.

"Just leave me alone" she shouted as loudly as she could. Jacobs turned as he heard the shouting.

"Beat me to her Detective Benson, can't you give the girl a break? She's been through a terrible thing!"

Olivia stood up glaring at Rose and Jacobs who was now at Rose's side.

"Shouldov known she was something to do with you Jacobs, not like you though is she! Kid keeps her mouth shut, you've got her well trained, hope you're proud" Olivia sneered at Jacobs before leaving the hospital room. Olivia turned around and stared at the scumbag, she had come so close once again to getting the information she needed about the tattoos, but once again all that was shattered.

Munch and Finn had paid a visit to Jacobs younger brother, and found him tattooing another underage girl. They bought both of them in for questioning, Munch called Olivia to let her know what was going, she told him what had happened and informed him that she was on her way back.

"You know you're screwed right?" Finn rhetorically asked Blane. "tattooing an underage girl, it's like deja vu, only this time it's not just your licence you've lost, you're going away"

"I always thought about getting a tattoo" Munch said feeling his arm "You think a dragon would suit me?" he shared a glance with Finn

"I always took you for a dragon kinda guy" he replied, humouring his partner.

"Look we know your deal, you tattoo the imported girls for your brother Jacobs" Finn said to the confused 22 year old that sat before him, "So we know all we need to know about you to put you away for a few years"

"So we don't really need you to say anything, we've got all the proof we need" Chuckled Munch

"Wait, can't we make a deal?"

Munch and Finn stood crossed arm and turned to face each other, Munch leant forward on the table uncrossing his arms.

"What could you have to offer me, that I don't know already?"

"What about a shipment"

"Of What?"

"Girls"

Cragen who was watching the interview looked through the glass in pure amazement, Munch and Finn looked at him;

"We'll get back to you" Finn added before leaving the room

"What d'you think? Is he for real?" asked Finn looking at his captain.

"What've I missed?" asked Olivia as she caught up with the other detectives in her unit.

"He's just offered up a shipment of girls, for a deal"

"Prick" whispered Olivia

"Olivia I want you in with the girl Munch and Finn picked up, she's not talking yet, she was half way through a tattoo, she's frightened, we need to know where she's from, how she got here, and how long long she's been here".

Olivia sat down with Amalie, she spoke English and had only been in the USA for a matter of hours.

"Hey, I'm Olivia, what's your name?" she smiled softly at the blond haired, blue eyed girl.

"Amalie" she replied.

"How long have you been here Amalie?"

"About 4 hours" she replied her accent strong, she held her wrist in pain.

"Amalie, can you show me your wrist honey?"

Amalie did so on command, and there on her right wrist was the beginning of a Triquetra. Olivia sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"Thank you Amalie; can you help me with something? I'm going to show you some photos of people, I need to know if you recognise them"

Amalie looked overly confused, "I'm sorry I do not know this word" she replied

Olivia rephrased her last sentence; "Can you tell me if you know or have seen any of these people?"

Amalie nodded gently, she was only 13, and been taken from her school after being watched for many weeks. Olivia took some photos out of the folder on the table in front of her and laid them out in front of the young girl.

Amalie looked over them all; scanning each and everyone, she picked up 4 photos.

"I know these persons" she said, she was a bright young girl, but still new to the English language, as Danish was her first.

Amalie had picked out Wesley Jacobs photo, Daniel Marks, Rose Langly's and Rodreguz Taylor's photo. Olivia smiled warmly,

"Thank you honey, we're going to get you home, safe and sound with your family" With that Olivia stood up and left taking the photos with her.

"She picked out Rodreguz Taylor"

"Talk about keeping it in the family" Finn said with distain "I know this guy, he's into people trafficking and he's Jacobs' cousin"


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat at her desk, she had so many questions running through her mind at lightening speed, as soon as she thought she had figured out something, another question popped in to her head. She signed slouching slightly looking at Rose's photo. The one question that kept returning to her was if Amalie had only been in the country 4 hours, how on earth had she come in to contact with Rose already. She picked up the phone and called the hospital, Rose had left 20 minutes are her visit from Jacobs, against all doctors suggestions to stay, she had gone. Olivia couldn't help but think Rose was more involved that she had primarily imagined.

"Olivia, you need to sleep too, you're only human" Cragen said looking at his warn out detective.

"I know but there is just so much we don't know" she replied staring at Rose's hazel eyes, "She knows more than she's letting on captain. I'm sure she is".

"Whether she is or not, it doesn't change the fact that you need to get some sleep"

Olivia nodded and tidied her desk, taking Rose's photo with her, she headed to the crib. Laying down she held the photo out in front of her.

/ / /

The following morning Olivia was woken by Elliot, he presented her with a hot coffee, sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks" she said taking the freshly brewed coffee and turning her body around so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You get anywhere"

"No, nowhere" she sighed "It's pissing me El, Rose has more to do with this than she told me, Amalie picked her photo out, she left the hospital 20 minutes after I"

"You think she's involved?"

"No in the organisation, I think she's more involved than we gave her credit for"

"Hey guys, you might want to see this" Cragen said standing at the crib door way.

Both detectives followed their Captain, Munch and Finn stood by the evidence board that was now overflowing with information, useless information that they had yet managed to connect.

"So I talked to one of my guys out on the street, seems Rodreguz has been travelling a lot with a partner, Daniel Marks. In the past 3 months alone, they have been to England, Spain and Denmark". Finn spoke proudly after connecting the three men.

"That's not all, remember in your interview with Jacobs he said he went to the apartment Lisa was killed in, and a colleague lived there" Munch said whilst Elliot had caught up and started to talk;

"Marks said he had been on a business trip to London, he was renting out the apartment for a couple weeks".

Olivia looked at the board, "So we've connected them all, but you know a good defence attorney could argue they just travelled together, and now Marks is dead, there is no one to argue with that".

"Right" Finn said looking at Olivia "So we gotta prove that they're trafficking, bet those sons of bitches paid in cash and left no trail".

A very pissed off Finn walked over to his computer and started searching frantically for some indication of a third person travelling back with Marks and Taylor. He was annoyed at the prick who was making him and his team look like chumps!

Nothing, no break throughs, no leads, no luck.

"I've had enough of crap" Finn said standing up abruptly "we ain't goin' to get this prick by sitting on our asses we need to get out there".

Olivia and Elliot both looked up at Finn and agreed with him.

"Let's go then" Elliot said standing up

"What you proposing?"

"You go get Rodreguz, we'll go to Treasure Island, it's open now and nothing's stopping us".

"You got it"

Munch, Finn, Olivia and Elliot all took off out the precinct this time taking no prisoners, all of them had had enough of being given the run around by this pimp.

Olivia and Elliot walked into Treasure Island, instantly seeing Rose, she had propped herself up against the pole. She hadn't seen them. Jacobs sat with 6 other girls, all facing Rose.

"Watch and learn girls, Rose here is the pro".

Jacobs waved a hand slightly, and within seconds the music was playing, Rose who was wearing a pair of black water look leggings and pink crop top. Her long hair down caressing her shoulders. Rose moved like a pole dancer, she had clearly had a lot of time to practice. She flicked her hair forward bending over and stroking her leg as she came back up. It was then that she noticed Olivia and Elliot. She double took as she looked at them, this drawing attention away from her, Jacobs looked around.

"Detectives, come to check out the new club, I think you'll agree it looks much better now than it did the last time you were here" Jacobs laughed and indicated Rose to continue. She did so, Rose had only been out of hospital 26 hours, and was pale.

"Show them the face baby girl" shouted Jacobs.

Rose did as she was told and gave him what he wanted, the face was what he called the skank face, it got everyman excited during a dance. The girls looked on as Rose danced, looking at Jacobs, she outstretched her arm, and indicated Jacobs to join her. He got up and instantly began controlling her. He stood behind her and through her forward so she was bent over once more, she mouthed something to Olivia.

Jacobs grabbed Rose's hips and forcefully moved her about on the small stage, he moved his hands up her body and ran then over her breasts. Rose rolled her eyes as he did so, he moved his hands back down her body until he reached her thighs, he gripped them hard and squeezed them.

Elliot retaliated and stepped forward, Olivia grabbed his arm to stop him, She kept her eyes on Rose who mouth 'Wait for me' to them.

"arrhaa baby girl you did good I swear you get better every time" Jacobs slapped Rose's ass as he walked of stage, "Ladies listen and do what Rose does and you'll be high flying in no time, got it?" he said rhetorically "Good". He left straight away walking past the detectives, "Hope you enjoyed the show Elliot, never know with an ass like that we could get your partner in the show"

He laughed as he left, he took his car keys off the the bar and walked out laughing to himself.

"Girls go and get something to eat, then come back here, be quick"

All the girls left, the detectives walked up to Rose,

"So you going to tell me what all that was about" Elliot said looking at the young girl, who was now more pale than before.

"Not here" Rose said as she walked off she expected Olivia and Elliot to follow her. She went to a dressing room and sat down.

"I wrote this out for you; I don't know if it's going to be a lot of help".

Rose gave the paper to Olivia then removed her leggings, to put her shorts on. Her inner thighs had red marks from her encounter with Jacobs's hands. Elliot looked at them and nudged Olivia who was reading the information on the paper she'd just been given.

"Does he hurt you a lot Rose?"

Rose looked at Elliot "Part of the job, if it keeps me alive, i'm prepared to get a few red marks here and there" she looked at Olivia "You'd best get out of here, If Wes see's us talking then I might not be as lucky as I was last time".

Getting dressed Rose turned her back to the detectives, both Olivia and Elliot left Treasure Island, and headed back to work. Olivia got in the car and took out the paper, there were detailed photos of the tattoos and meanings. Starting with the stars on the left wrist, heading to the right wrist with the triquetra and then the butterflies on the back.

"The Triquetra was the first tattoo a girl would get, a brand so to speak, to define who belonged to Wes. The stars around the outside of it, are eligibility, depending on loyalty and effort, if a girl got 3 stars she then moved on to the next stage of the process, and gained the tattoo on the left wrist, a big star with pink tips, with two small stars between the points on the outside of the large star. This stage of the process meant they are out of training, and have to start working. The grooming was over".

The more Olivia read out loud to her partner, captain and fellow detectives, the more her stomach turned.

"The Butterflies, they are my wings, I am the only girl with them. Wes gave me my wings, that means he owns me. He got my parents killed so I'd have no one but him. He hand picked me, calls me his English Rose. He has people in every country, I knew I was being followed but no one believed me, he uses scouts to find the perfect girls. When they're found, his scouts follow them for weeks, learns their routines, then they snatch them" she looked down "There's a list of names here, it seems to be all the girls that she knows of"

Olivia stopped talking aloud, a small post it note was attached to the bottom, it read;

"Olivia please help me, I want to visit my parents grave, I want out. Rose".


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sat at home, the TV on, but she couldn't concentrate, Rose was running through her mind, how could she help Rose get out? She sat on the sofa staring at the paper when there was a knock at the door. It made Olivia jump, she sat up touching her gun reassuring herself, she approached the door and opened it, she looked in shock at the heap on the floor in front of her. She bent down at the sight of the brown haired girl, she moved the hair from her face.

"Rose" whispered Olivia recognising her "Rose" she repeated a little louder.

She pulled Rose in to her apartment and called her partner, he dropped everything and made his way to Olivia's place. Olivia phoned for the EMS.

"C'mon Rose open your eyes for me, come on honey". A lump rose in Olivia's throat, the thought that Rose had put her life on the line to help her, and it really had come to life or death.

Elliot who had sped through the streets of New York arrived at Olivia's place, and ran up the stairs. Olivia was putting pressure on the slashes on Rose's wrists.

"What happened?"

"Someone knocked at the door, I opened it and saw her on the floor. They've slashed her wrists"

"You think they were trying to get rid of the tattoos? Disown her?"

"Either that or Jacobs knows she gave us the paper with the details on those girls".

The bus had turned up and had begun working on Rose. Olivia stood watching helplessly, Elliot took hold of her hand as emotions gripped her body. She let out a sob as the lump in her throat finally dislodged. She broke down in Elliot's arms, "This is all my fault Elliot, she asked me for help, at the bottom of the letter she said she wanted out"

With a small squeeze Elliot held the back of head close to his chest, "This isn't your fault Liv, you were trying to help, she asked you for help".

Olivia sobbed in to his chest "I can't stop thinking about her, how was this going on right under our noses, she has no one left".

Olivia released herself from Elliot's hold "I'm going with her, can you phone it in?"

Elliot nodded and watched his partner leave the building and get in to the bus. He checked out the apartment, and called Munch and Finn who were working on getting the girls back to their families safe and soundly.

"How's it going your end?"

"Slow, we've got the 5 girls from Treasure Island that you and Liv saw, they're all inked up but eager to get home" Finn paused "You didn't hear this from me El, but Cragen wants the Feds involved".

Elliot's intense silence became shock "You told Liv yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Does Cragen know about Rose?"

"No" Finn's 'No' trailed off as he listened awaiting Elliot's response.

"Keep it to yourself, let me talk to Liv"

Elliot hung up the phone and got to the hospital. He found Olivia sitting next to en empty bed.

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry"

Olivia looked at Elliot; "She's in X-Ray"

"Oh, I thought she was"

Olivia stood up running her fingers through her hair sighing loudly, "How did I not see this coming?"

"No one saw this coming Liv, you can't blame yourself".

"Doesn't change anything though does it? It doesn't change the fact that Rose is here once again and we did nothing, DAMN IT" Olivia looked outside then back at Elliot "How did they know where I live?".

"You know what they're like Liv, this is Jacobs, they have scouts in every country, none of these girls stood a chance, but now they do. Finn and Munch have the girls from Treasure Island being sent home now" he paused "Liv Cragen wants the Feds involved, because the girls are from over seas it's outta our hands".

Olivia looked at Elliot shell shocked "What about Rose?"

"He doesn't know about tonight, Finn's keeping it quiet for now, what are you planning on doing when she's out of here Liv?"

"I don't yet, but something, I have to do something"

Rose returned from X-ray, drowsy but able to talk, she saw Olivia and gave a weak look, her eyes empty. Olivia sat next to her immediately taking hold of her hand, Elliot looked at his partner, he could see this being a Calvin attachment, but possibly a lot stronger. He walked over to his long term partner.

"Be careful Liv, no more heartache" he whispered in her ear then left the hospital.

Olivia looked at Rose; then gave her hand a small squeeze "Rose, what happened to you?"

Rose looked at her "There's this new pimp, he's been trying to score me for months now. He's the one who did this to me, to get back at Wes. He knows I's Wes's girl, but it didn't stop him trying, I left Treasure Island, he was there, normally Wes wouldn't let him in but he was showing off his" she thought about the right words "talent, when I left Wes was still in the club, I headed out the back door, since your lot started sniffing around we're not allowed to use the main entrance".

"What is the other pimp's name?"

"I only know his street name, Handover"

"Why does he want you Rose?"

"It's common knowledge on the streets I have no family, that means no one's looking for me. I'm easy pickings"

Olivia sighed "What happened next?"

"I walked out the door and was met with a chloroform dinner, I woke up in the back of a van. I acted like I was still out of it, Handover was in the back of the van with me, he knew I was awake, he slashed my wrists"

"Why?"

"It's a sign of disrespect, he destroyed the tattoos, next step is destroying Wes. I asked him where we were going, he said he was taking me to" she paused air quoting "'your lady cops house' we pulled up, he picked me up over his shoulder and bought me to your door"

"How did he know where I live Rose? Or how I knew you?"

"He has a street team, kids my age. When he takes an interest in someone or something he scopes it out, he wants me, so the best way to get at Wes is to destroy his ink, his girl and get the cops involved".

Olivia nodded "Will Wes be looking for you?"

"Yeah; If I'm 2 minutes late home, his boys call him, he's gonna' kill Handover"

Finn phoned Olivia, she stood up, gave a small smile in Rose's direction then walked away a little;

"We've got Rodreguz, he spilled all. We're going to pick up Jacobs now, DA reckons we've got enough to take him to trial, no deal. Since we got Rodreguz, Jacobs kid brother Blane has decided to talk, we got 'im Liv"

Olivia looked at Rose and walked back over sitting next to her, she took her hand and smiled, warmly and filled with a promise, and hope for the future.

"I'm going to stay with you, we've got Rodreguz, Jacobs and Blane. I promise you Rose, I'll keep you safe"


	8. Chapter 8

"You ok Liv?"

"Just tired"

"Been thinking about Rose?"

Olivia looked at Finn as she sat at her desk. Finn looked at her picking his words carefully "You like that kid a lot?"

"She's different"

"Just don't get too close Liv, she's got to go back to England remember"

Olivia knew this very well, however that didn't change the fact this English girl had made a deep lasting impression on Olivia.

"Is she going to the trial?"

"She's meant to give a witness statement, I'm going to pick up her in a couple hours"

"You think she'll run?"

"I have no idea, we've got enough on all three of them, but with Rose things are rock solid".

"Well I've got to go to court now, what time you in?"

"I'm in at 11" Liv looked at the evidence board that was overflowing with photos and information, "Finn, you think she's safe, I mean really safe?"

Finn shrugged "We got the main men Liv, but we can't promise anything. There's always someone waiting to take over the top dog".

Olivia looked at him, "Handover, If I can convince Rose to testify that takes him off the streets too".

She stood up and left without saying goodbye, taking her jacket off the back of her chair, she drove home to her apartment where Rose had stayed for the 2 nights after being discharged from hospital.

"Rose?"

Rose appeared looking smart, wearing the new outfit Olivia had bought for her court appearance. Olivia looked at her and smiled "You look great" she brightened her smile still eyeing Rose.

"I look like a 14 year old you" Rose laughed "How come's you're home so early, thought court wasn't until later?"

"I need to ask you something, it's big".

"What is it?"

"I need you to make a statement about what happened".

Rose thought about it for a minute "What about you?"

Olivia looked at her strangely.

"Your Captain doesn't know does he? If he finds out you were involved and I stayed here your neck's on the line"

"If it means keeping you safe Rose, it's worth it. You'll have to testify against Handover in court but if you do we can put him away"

"Then you'll ship me back to England, yeah?"

Olivia looked at her "come and sit down" she said as she sat on the couch. Rose sat next to her looking at Olivia. "I will do everything I can to keep you here, with me"

"You mean live with you? Or just around here, in the area?"

Olivia smiled a little and held Rose's hand "If you want to stay here, living with me, I will do everything I can to make that happen".

Rose smiled brightly, this was the first time Olivia had seen Rose smile, Rose flung her arms around Olivia and cuddled her, showing affection only a daughter could. "Thank you" she whispered as she cuddled the motherly detective.

Finn walked back in to the precinct and made himself coffee, then sat at his desk.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked

"The shit hit the fan for that kid" He laughed slightly "Don't stand a chance"

Elliot smiled "You sunk him them"

"Did I" Finn scoffed slightly "Tell you this now after this trial he's not gonna see freedom for quite sometime, none of them are".

"You know Munch is going to enjoy this"

Both detectives laughed sitting at their desks, other than court, today was a rare quiet day although no one said the 'Q' word aloud.

"El, d'you think this Rose kid is gonna Run?"

Elliot looked at him "I hope not, for Liv's sake, she's put a lot of faith in her"

"Yeah well she's taking her sweet time getting back here"

Elliot silently agreed, "I'll call her". He took his cell phone and hit speed dial, the phone rang, after 3 rings, Olivia picked up.

"Everything okay Liv?"

"Yeah, fine. Rose is ready, we're just going to grab a coffee then we're going to court. El, she's agreed to testify against Handover about her assault".

"One thing at a time, let's get through today, then arrest his ass when the DNA tests come back".

Both detectives hung up their phones, Rose emerged from Olivia's room, where she'd been fixing her hair. "Ready" she said shakily, not so happy this time around.

"You don't have to be scared Rose, I'm going to be there, just focus on me okay?"

Rose nodded, Olivia was her support system now she was testifying against the only person who had taken care of her for the past 3 years. Both Olivia and Rose left the apartment, grabbed a coffee and headed towards the court. Rose was more than nervous the closer they got the more scared she became. Her heart racing inside her chest, she began to shake slightly, Olivia who had a firm but loving grip of her hand looked at her.

"Take some deep breaths, calm down sweetheart".

"I feel sick"

Olivia rubbed her back gently, she looked Rose in the eyes, this instantly calmed Rose, she saw her mother in Olivia.

"You're strong Rose, you can do this, believe in yourself, and remember I'll be there with you the whole time, they can't hurt you anymore"

Rose got up on the stand, pledged to tell the whole truth, then the questioning began. Casey Novak began the questioning.

"Rose, can you tell the jury how you came to America initially".

Rose told her story, she answered every question with the upmost maturity. She answered the way she had been instructed to by Casey, short, sharp and simple answers.

It had been an hour and a half until both the people and the defence had asked all their questions, Rose kept her eyes on Olivia the whole time. She couldn't stand to see any of the men she had been involved with, lived with and known.

"You may stand down" the judge said looking at Rose. Rose did as she was told and was lead out of the court, as she walked passed the defence attorney, he handed her something. A letter from Wesley Jacobs.

'This will never end for you, you're mine baby girl. Where ever you are, whatever you do, I'll have eyes on you. You're my English Rose".

Rose had stopped and not left the court as she read this letter, she began shaking, both Casey and Olivia stood up and took hold of her arms.

"What is it Rose?" Casey asked, Rose raised her hand slightly giving Casey the letter.

"Miss Novak, please take care of your client".

"You honour" she was interrupted as Rose dropped fainting in her and Olivia's arms.

"20 minute recess, Miss Novak please approach"

Elliot had come to the rescue carrying Rose out the court room, he set her down on the bench outside and ran to get her water. Olivia looked confused, she hadn't seen the letter.

Casey Novak headed to the judge's chambers;

"Miss Novak please explain what just happened in my court room"

"Miss Langly was handed a letter in court by the defence"

"Yes I saw. Please produce this"

Casey did as she was told. She handed over the letter, the judge read it and shook her head.

"Miss Langly thought she was free of all three defendants after today, then the defence gave her that letter, she went in to panic, he threatened my witness"

"I'm well aware of what happened Miss Novak"

Casey Novak walked out to meet Olivia and a now awake Rose. Rose was pale and in the arms of Olivia.

"It's over Rose, they can't hurt you anymore"

Rose sat up quickly her eyes and attention fully on Casey Novak. "Really? What about Wes?"

"The Judge read the letter he gave you, she saw it as him threatening you. All three men are going to jail for a long time, they won't bother you anymore".

Rose stood up in shock, still slightly shakey, Olivia stood up holding her arm slightly for insurance. Tears welled in Rose's eyes, she was free. She turned and hugged Olivia.

"Thank you so much Olivia".

Olivia dropped a black sack on the floor, and sat on the couch, Rose followed shortly after dumping another black sack on the floor.

"That's all of it"

Olivia put her arm around Rose and smiled hugging her.

"Welcome home, Rose, I have something for you"

Taking an envelop off the coffee table, Olivia gave it to Rose.

"You're an official Benson now" she looked at Rose reading the letter.

'This is to certify that the former 'Rose Elizabeth Langly' is now known to the USA government as 'Rose Elizabeth Benson'.

* * *

><p><p>

I really hope you have liked this story; I do apologise for spelling mistakes, or misplaced words, I had some problems with my uploaded and host.

Also, I have never changed my name; therefore have no idea what the official document would entail.

Please read and review! xo


End file.
